Kiva: King of Vampire Background Story
by Eleamaya
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Buat yg pernah nonton serial KR Kiva, boleh baca ini. Di dalamnya tertuang ide dan sejarah kaum pembasmi, kerajaan vampir, dan makhluk2 lainnya. Ini agar kalian tahu bagian mana aza yg kubuat beda dgn yg asli. Cover by daxtee.
1. Vampires Rules

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! Buat kamu yg udah pernah nonton serial aslinya, baca ini boleh meski tetap tidak disarankan. Penjelasan di bawah ini bertujuan untuk memberitahu bagian mana yang akan berbeda dengan kisah aslinya. Sebab, aku tidak sekedar mengganti "Fangire" menjadi "Vampire" dan "Life Energy" menjadi "Darah." Soalnya, di bab-bab awal emang masih kerasa seolah menarasikan serialnya sama persis. Aku takutnya kalian jadi ga tertarik klo merasakan kesamaan jalan cerita itu saat memulai membaca. Sebab, fanfic asliku baru akan terasa di pertengahan.

Vampire Rules

Dengan membaca ini aku bermaksud untuk memberikan nuansa vampir dan menghilangkan nuansa Kamen Rider-nya meski konsep Kiva dan IXA tetap dipakai. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai Vampire Rules yang ada di sini. Ingat, bahwa Vampire Rules yang dipakai pengarang dalam berbagai fiksi (novel/film) berbeda-beda, kamu bisa lihat perbedaan vampir-vampir (dan Werewolf) di Twilight Sagas, Underworld Trilogy, True Blood, Blood: Last Vampire, Blade, Vampire Chronicles, dll. Aku menggabung-gabungkan konsep dan mitos-mitos yang ada sehingga menciptakan Vampire versiku sendiri. Berikut ulasannya:

Vampire memiliki tiga wujud:

1. Daywalker.

Dalam wujud ini, vampir hampir tidak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia. Mereka juga bisa dijumpai di siang hari meski tetap tidak tahan sinar matahari langsung. Hal ini bisa dilihat dari cara berpakaian mereka yang menggunakan aksesoris lengkap untuk menutupi seluruh permukaan kulit agar tidak terbakar. Membedakannya sih hanya bisa dengan membuka kedoknya, misal mencopoti semua aksesorisnya untuk membuktikan benar tidak ia bisa terbakar. (Emangnya Twilight yg vampirnya bisa mencling-mencling?) Jadi, vampir memang tak banyak beraktivitas di siang hari.

2. Half-Way

ini adalah wujud sejati para vampir yg banyak dikenal. Ciri-cirinya adalah taring, bola mata merah, urat nadi leher yang mencuat sampai ke pipi, dan kuku setajam silet. Wujud ini biasa muncul dalam keadaan lapar, hendak memangsa, atau saat berhadapan dengan Slayer.

3. Chimera.

Bentuknya seperti monster kelelawar bersayap, bermuka buruk, dan berkulit kasar. Chimera muncul dalam kelabilan emosi atau dalam nafsu yang berlebih. Kelabilan emosi maksudnya saat terdesak dan memang menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih. Nafsu yang berlebih maksudnya terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi darah dan daging manusia sehingga kecanduan. Chimera adalah kondisi khusus yang pada umumnya dihindari oleh para vampir yang waras karena hal ini dapat menghilangkan akal pikiran selayaknya hewan dan tidak bisa kembali. Vampir-vampir tua atau dewasa yg sudah memiliki kematangan emosi biasanya bisa kembali lagi ke wujud Daywalker setelah menjadi Chimera. Meski sangat jarang terjadi, ada beberapa vampire muda yang mampu melewati keadaan hilang akalnya Chimera. Vampir-vampir ini biasanya akan direkrut ke dalam Coven / Kerajaan dan menjadi kandidat Checkmate Four.

Jenis-jenis vampir, juga ada 3:

1. Pure-Blood

Dari namanya sih udah jelas. Ia adalah vampir yg terlahir dari kedua orang tua vampir juga. Kekuatan, daya tempur, dan kecepatannya pun paling tinggi. Justru karena ia vampir sejati, ia paling tak tahan dengan sinar matahari. Namun, semakin tua umurnya, ia akan semakin tahan.

2. Slave

Adalah vampir yg dulunya manusia. Klo cuma kena gigitan vampir sih ga akan langsung berubah. Apalagi klo darahnya dihisap ampe habis, ya manusianya tewas. Manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir harus dalam kondisi sekarat. Atau kalau tidak, dihisap dulu darah manusianya (tapi jangan sampai terlanjur tewas). Lalu, pembuluh darahnya dialiri dengan darah vampir, cukup dengan cara meminumkannya. Namun, untuk proses ini, yang bisa melakukannya hanya vampir tua Pure-Blood dan Royal Family. Hal ini sama teorinya dengan perubahan Chimera. Kalau vampir muda, sekali menancapkan taring ke leher manusia, bawaannya pasti nafsu menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa. Slave diciptakan untuk menjadi tameng atau informan di siang hari karena ia Daywalker sejati. Slave juga kadang diciptakan karena seorang vampir jatuh cinta pada manusia dan manusianya bersedia menjadi vampir. Saat pertama kali bangkit, Slave memiliki nafsu haus darah yang amat besar dibanding Pure-Blood karena reaksi percampuran darah tadi. Apalagi, tubuh akan langsung menolak makanan manusia yang dulu biasa dimakan. Jadi, kalau bangkit tanpa dijaga oleh vampir yang memberi darahnya, bisa lebih bahaya bagi manusia. Namun demikian, Slave tidak memiliki wujud Chimera. Contoh Slave dalam fanfic ini adalah Ryo Itoya dan Mamoru Shima (pertengahan cerita)

3. Half-Blood.

Sesuai namanya, Half-Blood memiliki dua sifat manusia dan vampir sekaligus. Ia mampu berpuasa "darah" karena sisi manusianya masih sanggup mencerna nutrisi makanan biasa. Namun, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan vampirnya, Half-Blood dapat lebih lemah dari manusia normal sehat jika amat sangat jarang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengkonsumsi darah. Seperti orang darah rendah yg ga tahan panas-panas dan gampang pusing. Wataru kayak gini karena sejak ditinggal pergi ibunya belum pernah mengkonsumsi darah lagi. Apalagi darah yg dulu diberi ibunya bukan darah segar dari manusia hidup. Seperti Slave, Half-Blood adalah Daywalker sejati dan tidak memiliki wujud Chimera. Kurenai Wataru adalah satu-satunya Half-Blood yang tersisa.

Sama seperti manusia yg membutuhkan darah sesama, vampir pun demikian jika terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Namun tak perlu alat transfusi rumit yg langsung tersambung ke pembuluh darah, mereka dapat berbagi darah hanya dengan meminumnya atau mengigit leher pasangan. Half-Blood masih bisa menerima donor darah manusia namun hanya yg sedarah (keluarga). Darah vampir berwarna hitam, kalau Half-Blood sih campuran, lebih hitam dari manusia tapi masih kelihatan merahnya (warnanya crimson). Jika Slave menolak makanan manusia dan muntah, Pure-Blood masih bisa menikmatinya meski sama-sama tidak dapat mengambil nutrisi dari sana. Nutrisi terbesar bagi vampir berasal dari darah segar manusia (yang langsung dihisap dari leher manusia hidup). Ada juga yang memilih mengkonsumsi dari kantung darah. Darah hewan juga bisa. Pokoknya sama seperti makanan manusia yang gizi ayam goreng dengan sayur berbeda, jenis darah tadi kandungan gizinya juga beda-beda bagi vampir. Vampir yang paling kuat tentu saja vampir yang paling kejam juga bukan? Oiya, kalau manusia kan definisi dewasa itu 20-40 tahun, kalau vampir sih 200-400 tahuh. Kalau udah menginjak 500 tahun, mulai keliatan tanda-tanda penuaannya seperti manusia. Hormon vampir rendah, jarang sekali ditemukan vampir pria yang memiliki kumis, cambang, dan jenggot (atau bulu-bulu lain yang biasanya lebat seperti di kaki, ketiak, dan dada). Mereka juga ga sesubur manusia, mungkin dalam kurun satu tahun cuma ada belasan bayi vampir yang lahir, makanya jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit.


	2. The Slayers

**About The Slayers**

Slayer ada karena vampire ada. Tidak diketahui secara pasti kapan dibentuknya organisasi ini, mereka muncul begitu saja di Eropa pada awal abad ke-11. Yang jelas mereka adalah manusia yang mendedikasikan diri untuk melindungi rasnya dari incaran para vampir yang mengkonsumsi darah dan daging manusia. Para pembasmi kemudian didominasi oleh klan-klan tertentu yang merupakan keturunan dari para pembentuk organisasi. Namun, mereka masih bersedia menerima anggota di luar klan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kaum ksatria meski mereka juga terbiasa berperang, kaum pembasmi lebih kuat. Mengapa? Anak-anak klan ini, tidak memandang lelaki dan perempuan, sejak kecil sudah dididik untuk menjadi pembasmi. Proses adaptasi itu membuahkan gen-gen yang diwarisi khusus sehingga para pembasmi sendiri memiliki perbedaan kekuatan dengan manusia biasa. Istilahnya, anak yang lahir pada klan itu otomatis jalan hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang Pembasmi. Nah, tidak semua ksatria kemudian menjadikan keluarganya sebagai prajurit juga kan? Jadi, selain karena latihan dan praktik bertarung, kaum pembasmi memiliki keunggulan genetik yang tidak dimiliki Human Knight.

Dalam perkembangannya, lama-lama kaum Pembasmi berperang tidak semata-mata demi melindungi rasnya. Terbentuk hasrat untuk terus bertempur dan mereka menjadi haus darah vampir. Maksudnya bukan balik jadi mengkonsumsi darah vampir tapi mereka senang membantai vampir dengan brutal. Tidak pandang vampir anak-anak yang belum bisa memangsa sendiri ataupun yang setengah vampir, semua dipandang sama dan menjadi target. Padahal demi menjaga kelestarian manusia yang memang menjadi sumber makanan agar tidak habis, vampir memiliki aturan. Mereka tidak boleh memangsa manusia yang masih anak-anak dan wanita yang sedang hamil. Beberapa vampir bahkan tidak seekstrim seperti yang ditanamkan dalam hati para Slayer sejak mereka masih anak-anak yang hanya tahu bahwa vampire adalah makhluk yg sangat ganas dan kejil. Sebagian vampir sebenarnya juga bergaul dengan manusia, bahwa ada dari mereka yang mencintai manusia dan memiliki anak setengah vampir, bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengkonsumsi manusia secara berlebihan karena dapat membuat mereka menjadi sosok Chimera. Jadi, ini seperti lingkaran setan antara vampir dan slayer. Bahwa dendam mereka tak akan pernah habis, dimana dendam ini memicu perkembangan karakter seorang vampir bernama Richard yang kemudian menjadi King paling kejam karena keluarganya dulu merupakan korban keganasan Slayer.

Organisasi besar ini bermarkas di Inggris. Mereka memiliki cabang di seantero Eropa dan Amerika Utara. Vampir hanya dikenal di Barat karena Slayer berusaha mencegah persebaran vampir ke Timur (Asia) dan ke selatan (Afrika dan Amerika Latin). Akhirnya, organisasi ini runtuh pada pertengahan abad ke -18 karena Kerajaan Vampir mendeklarasikan Perang Besar secara terbuka yg dimenangkan pihak vampir. Namun, para anggota dan Klan Slayer belum musnah sepenuhnya. Mereka melarikan diri, bersembunyi, dan terpencar-pencar. Dalam kondisi itu mereka masih melawan dan tetap membantai vampir secara diam-diam sehingga King Richard menyuruh para Knight-nya untuk menyusuri jejak mereka dan membunuh hingga tak bersisa. Klan Slayer ini dipastikan benar-benar musnah di penghujung Zaman Victoria. Benarkah?

Aozora adalah organisasi baru yang terbentuk di Jepang, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali dengan kaum Slayer yg dulu musnah. Bisa dikatakan, Aozora ini seperti merintis dari awal hanya karena beberapa orang mengetahui keberadaan vampir yang –sejak musnahnya Kaum Slayer– kemudian tersebar ke Asia. Latar belakang kemunculannya mirip dengan organisasi besar yg dulu. Adalah Kurenai Otoya, keturunan dari salah satu Klan Slayer yang tersisa, Belmont. Lho, koq bisa? Nenek Otoya bernama Kurenai Maria, berkebangsaan Jerman. Keluarga Maria menyembunyikannya begitu lahir. Nama Maria sendiri adalah nama yang diberikan di panti asuhan, jadi ga ada embel-embel Belmont yang bisa membuat Vampire Knight menyadari keberadaannya. Maria yang tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga aslinya ini diadopsi oleh keluarga pemusik. Ia kemudian menjadi violinist terkenal pada masa itu. Kakek Otoya, Kurenai Makoto, adalah mahasiswa Jepang yang mendapat beasiswa untuk mempelajari militer angkatan darat di Jerman yg kemudian mengenal Maria, jatuh cinta, dan menikahinya. (klo kamu tahu Restorasi Meiji pasti tahulah bahwa banyak pemuda Jepang yg dikirim ke Jerman dan Inggris untk belajar militer)

Lalu, kenapa generasi Otoya, bukan ayahnya? Kamu tahu kan soal genotip dan fenotip, ga semua tersebar merata lho. Dalam klan Slayer aza terlahir 1:50 orang yang ga berbakat. Bakat ini (termasuk bakat musik Maria) sebenarnya udah terwarisi ke paman Otoya, kakak ayahnya. Namun, pamannya ini tewas karena ikut wajib militer Perang Dunia. Kadang kan ada orang yg berambut pirang padahal ayah-ibunya berambut coklat, dan ternyata rambut itu dari kakek/neneknya. Otoya juga sama. Ayah Otoya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam bermusik dibanding kakaknya. Ibu Otoya adalah guru les musik kecil-kecilan jadi Otoya mewarisi bakat musik yg lebih. Plus, bakat Slayer-nya bangkit karena ia dengan mata kepala sendiri menyaksikan vampir. Vampir yang bahkan tidak diketahui eksis oleh nenek dan pamannya yg juga memiliki bakat Slayer.

Di fanfic ini, aku sengaja membuat Otoya menjadi sosok yang lebih. Ia adalah seorang yang memiliki hati dan jiwa pemusik. Karena itulah, meski memiliki darah Slayer dan ditakdirkan menjadi Slayer, ia tidak berkembang menjadi Slayer yg kejam seperti klannya. Otoya tetap yang terkuat di antara para pambasmi Aozora. Namun, para pembasmi Aozora yang lain justru lebih berpotensi tumbuh menjadi Slayer kejam seperti dulu karena motif dendam (lingkaran setan). Aozora di tahun 2008 sudah mulai berkembang ke arah Slayer yg tidak pandang bulu dalam membasmi vampir. Otoya yang tidak terjerat dalam lingkaran setan itu kemudian jatuh cinta kepada vampir yg bukan vampir sembarangan. Mereka diam-diam memiliki anak half-blood bernama Kurenai Wataru. Wataru terjepit di tengah-tengah pertikaian yang sudah berjalan sejak ratusan tahun silam: ia adalah Slayer namun ia juga adalah bagian dari Kerajaan Vampir. Ia memiliki takdir yang lebih berat daripada ayahnya bahwa ia terikat rantai takdir untuk memutus Lingkaran Setan.


	3. Kingdom of Vampire

**About the Kingdom of Vampires**

Asal vampirnya tetap dari Eropa, tapi ga dijelaskan ttg asal-muasal vampirnya. Fokusnya lebih ke era sejak Kiva pertama diciptakan (abad 15), yaitu saat Kerajaan Vampire sedang giat-giatnya bertempur melawan Organisasi Slayer. Yang jelas, sistem hierarki masyarakat vampire di sini pake sistem kerajaan. Dulu emang ada beberapa Coven tapi dalam perkembangannya demi menghadapi Organisasi Slayer juga, Coven-coven ini akhirnya bersatu membentuk suatu kerajaan. Pemilik Kiva pertama bukan King pertama. Awalnya, King dipilih berganti-ganti dari masing-masing Coven/Negara setiap satu abad sekali (dulu lebih kayak presiden hehe). Tapi sejak King memiliki Kiva, kekuasannya seolah bertambah (kayak King tipe absolut/mutlak gitu) dan ia berhak memutuskan sendiri siapa penggantinya. King pemilik Kiva I, Francessco Voltera, berasal dari Italia. King pemilik Kiva II, Richard Lockland, dari Inggris (menantu Kiva I). King selanjutnya, Taiga Nobori, dari Jepang (lahir dan besar di Jepang tapi secara genetis bukan termasuk Ras Mongoloid).

Apa itu Kiva? Untuk menghadapi Slayer, salah satu cara yg telah lama dilakukan vampir adalah membangkitkan sihir-sihir hitam, menciptakan beberapa mantera serta menciptakan kelelawar spesies baru untuk mendukung aksi mereka. Salah satu hasil eksperimen terdahsyat adalah mereka menciptakan armor khusus berupa zirah komplit. Armor ini dapat melipatgandakan kekuatan seperti daya tempur, serangan, ketahanan, dan sebagainya. Zirah ini berwarna dominan merah dan akan semakin hitam jika menerima darah atau menghisapnya, hal itu juga berarti semakin menambah kekuatan. Karena sangat sulit diciptakan dan dikhawatirkan akan menjadi rebutan, semua pun sepakat untuk menyerahkannya pada Raja yg berkuasa saat itu. Karena itulah armor ini kemudian dinamai Kiva, akronim dari King of Vampire. Agar praktis, Kiva disegel di dalam tubuh kelelewar khusus. Untuk menggunakannya, darah Raja akan dialiri semacam Active Force dari gigitan sang kelelawar dan zirah itu akan membungkus tubuh dengan sendirinya.

Kerajaan Vampir jika dideskripsikan secara singkat terdiri dari King dan para Checkmate Four-nya: Queen adalah pendamping King, Bishop adalah penasihat dan informan bagi King, Knight adalah prajurit garis depan yang menghadapi para Slayer, dan Rook adalah penjaga kastil. Bisa dilihat dari jenis tugasnya, vampir yang menduduki posisi Knight sering sekali berganti karena tak sedikit yang kalah dari Slayer. Knight yang muncul di tahun 1986 bernama Nikolai Dmitriv, dari Rusia dan Knight yg muncul di tahun 2008 bernama Tatsuma Kubodera, dari Jepang. Bishop bernama Alessandro Bollugia, juga dari Italia. Ia sudah mengabdi sejak King Francessco hinga King Taiga. Rook aslinya bukan jabatan khusus bagi vampir (lihat ulasan: Werewolf). Dan Queen tentunya akan berganti sesuai siapa King-nya. Istri King Francessco wafat saat melahirkan Maya. Karena ayahnya menunjuk Richard sebagai King baru, Maya kemudian disuruh menjadi pendamping Richard. Dan, Queen selanjutnya adalah seorang Jepang bernama Suzuki Mio yg terpilih karena "kekuatan" Queen jatuh pada dirinya. King dan para Checkmate Four memiliki kekuatan khusus yang dikembangkan dari sihir-sihir hitam, salah satunya adalah dapat secara leluasa berubah menjadi wujud Chimera. Kekuatan itu dilambangkan pada tato di punggung tangan. Kekuatan Checkmate Four yg tewas akan kembali pada King yang mengangkat dan memberikan kekuatan itu. King juga bisa mencabut paksa dan nantinya kekuatan itu dapat hinggap ke sembarang vampir, namun hal ini sangat jarang terjadi.

Dulu, vampir masih bebas mencintai manusia. Maksudnya bebas di sini karena ga ada aturan tertulis yang mengikat. Namun, vampir-vampir yang terlalu dekat dengan manusia ini bisa dibilang cukup terkucil dari sistem masyarakat vampir. Mereka diacuhkan karena toh Slayer tetap tak akan berbaik hati pada vampir yg menjalin hubungan baik dengan manusia. Bahkan, kadang manusia yang bersangkutan ikut dihukum oleh Slayer. Keadaannya sekarang terbalik. Hal ini dikarenakan King Richard membuat peraturan baru di mana ia menyuruh Queen untuk menghabisi vampir-vampir pendosa macam ini. Ia tidak menyukai keberadaan Slave dan Half-Blood karena baginya hal itu menodai dan merusak kemurnian rasnya plus mereka lebih lemah. Setelah era Slayer tumbang, ia kemudian membantai ras-ras lain untuk terus menyalurkan hasrat bertempurnya. Knight yang dulunya bertugas untuk memburu Slayer, kini menjadi berburu sisa-sisa ras yang masih hidup. Richard dengan Kiva-nya adalah King paling diktator dan menakutkan dalam sejarah pervampiran. Yang jelas Slayer dan cinta terlarang adalah dua kata yang amat dibencinya. Ialah yg mencetuskan Perang Besar secara terbuka melawan Organisasi Slayer saat masih menjadi Knight dan keberhasilannya membuatnya diangkat menjadi King. Hal ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya yang tragis dan kelam di London sebelum diangkat menjadi Knight oleh King Francessco (ntar pokoknya dikupas abis di buku 3). Ia juga tidak mencintai Queen-nya, berbeda dengan King Francessco dan King Taiga. Baginya, Queen adalah bagian dari pionnya (baru kali itu Queen dikasih tugas khusus). King cukup menggunakan pionnya dengan pandai dan bertahan hidup dengan memanfaatkan para Checkmate Four. Meskipun di bawah kursinya, mayat pion bertumpuk (terutama para Knight-nya yg silih berganti), King tetap tak boleh kalah. Sebab jika Raja kalah, game over. Yang penting, tak ada pionnya yg mengkhianatinya.

Setelah era Slayer tumbang, vampire pun melakukan mobilisasi besar-besaran. Vampire sendiri tidak sesubur manusia untuk bereproduksi namun sejak saat itu pertumbuhannya semakin meningkat. Kebanyakan yg masih banyak di Eropa adalah vampire-vampire tua, yg muda-muda pada pindah dan mulai tersebar ke Asia. Kerajaan Vampir pun ikut pindah dan bermukim di Jepang, sebuah negara yg dianggap paling kuat di Asia. Selain untuk lebih mudah memantau persebaran vampir muda, apalagi karena Eropa semakin tak nyaman dengan adanya Perang Dunia I. Kenapa bisa pindah? Karena kastilnya dibangun di tubuh seekor Dran (lihat ulasan: Dran). Selain itu kastilnya telah dimanterai sehingga tersembunyi sementara King + Checkmate Four dapat melakukan teleport untuk pulang-pergi ke belahan negara lain. Vampir2 muda ini kurang peduli ma aturan ketat. Ada yg seenaknya makan ga tau batas, ada juga yg begitu cinta damai dan dekat dgn manusia. Mereka jelas lebih lemah, emosinya juga cenderung labil. Cocok sih, vampire muda diburu Slayer yang kurang cakap (kan Aozora masih baru terbentuk dan masih belajar). King Richard menganggap itu latihan yang penting untuk para vampir muda sehingga ia cenderung mengacuhkannya. Vampir yang tidak bisa melindungi diri dari Aozora berarti lemah. Namun, karena ia tetap tak ingin keberadaan vampir diketahui manusia, ia melindungi para vampir yang lolos dari buruan Aozora. Istilahnya seperti masih diberi kesempatan gitu lah. Setelah ras lain musnah, Richard lalu memiliki ambisi untuk mengambil alih kehidupan siang manusia, menjadikan mereka budak dan hanya dikembangbiakkan sebagai ternak untuk dimakan, bahwa vampirlah ras tertinggi. Namun pada zaman modern, ia melihat bahwa Perang Dunia dan senjata-senjata pemusnah massal (biologi, kimia, dan nuklir) yg telah dikembangkan membuat manusia kuat. Karena itulah, ia benar-benar ingin vampir tumbuh kuat. Meskipun memiliki Kiva II dan percaya diri mampu melawan seluruh batalyon dalam perang frontal, populasi manusia jauh lebih banyak dari vampir dan ia tidak mau rasnya musnah terlebih dahulu sebelum membangun kekuatan dan siap. Taiga melihat kekurangan pada diri ayahnya bahwa ayahnya lupa mengandalkan kekuatan otak. Bahwa ayahnya hidup terlalu lama sehingga mindset-nya sangat ketinggalan zaman. King Taiga menuntut para vampir untuk cerdas, bahwa mereka juga bisa membuat teknologi yang tak kalah canggih dengan manusia. Dan Taiga pun menghalangi penemuan-penemuan yang dapat menyejahterakan manusia. Ia memimpin bangsanya di balik kedok sebuah perusahaan elektronik untuk dapat mewujudkan impian ayahnya. Ini karena Bishop sebagai mentor terus-menerus mencekoki Taiga untuk melanjutkan visi misi King sebelumnya, padahal Taiga sendiri sebenarnya tidak tumbuh sekejam ayahnya (Taiga lebih mirip kakeknya). Sampai saat itu tiba, vampir tetap akan jadi makhluk malam yang tidak diketahui manusia dan King akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi rasnya.

Pernah baca/nonton manga/anime Vampire Knight dan series True Blood? Nah, karena takdir Kurenai Wataru untuk memutus lingkaran setan tadi, nanti ke depannya justru kehidupan vampir dan manusia berkembang ke arah situ. Anggap aza gambaran masa depan hubungan vampir-manusia itu _crossover_ gabungan dengan dua judul fiksi tadi.


	4. 4 Arm Monsters

**About The Werewolf**

Dulu, secara stratifikasi social, Werewolf dipandang lebih rendah dari vampire. Werewolf dinilai kurang cerdas, apalagi secara total ability memang masih di bawah vampire. Namun, mereka bebas melenggang di siang hari yang terik. Karena itu, vampire memanfaatkan mereka untuk menjadi "anjing" penjaga kalau-kalau di siang hari ada Slayer yg menyatroni kediaman mereka. Tergantung vampirnya sih, di sini lebih diibaratkan werewolf itu kyk "pekerja rumah tangga". Jadi klo vampirnya baik ya dia akan memperlakukan werewolf dengan baik pula meskipun status mereka tidak berubah. Sama seperti ga semua manusia zaman sekarang punya PRT, ga semua vampire punya werewolf. Nah, tentu saja kastil King juga punya banyak werewolf. Istilah Rook sebenarnya berasal dari kebiasaan memelihara werewolf ini yg kemudian berkembang menjadi Checkmate Four. Bahkan, Werewolf juga dijadikan bodyguard yang diajak vampire pergi keluar mendampingi dirinya.

Sama seperti vampire, werewolf juga bertansformasi. Mereka hanya dapat bertransformasi pada malam hari, dan di siang hari tidak terlihat berbeda dengan manusia. Bedanya sih cuma struktur tulang yang lebih besar dan otot yang lebih terlihat kekar. Khusus pada malam bulan purnama adalah puncak kekuatan mereka, sehingga banyak yang berburu pada malam itu. Gen werewolf secara dominan hanya diwarisi kaum laki-laki. Meski tak bisa transformasi, dengan struktur tulang dan otot yang berbeda dengan manusia, werewolf wanita masih bisa mengangkat dan melempar benda yang sangat berat. Slayer sendiri tidak secara khusus membasmi werewolf, kecuali werewolf yang memiliki vampire sebagai tuannya sebab Werewolf lebih cenderung memangsa hewan daripada manusia. Mereka juga lebih menyukai perburuan melawan beruang, anjing gunung, dan harimau; daripada manusia yang kebanyakan langsung menjerit ketakutan. (Istilah gampangnya "ga seru!") Jadi, werewolf lebih dekat ke hewan sedangkan vampire lebih dekat ke manusia makanya jenis konsumsi mereka berbeda. Itu pula kenapa status werewolf lebih rendah (manusia ma hewan rendah mana?)

Saat Perang Besar, sama halnya dengan segala vampire yang diwajibkan angkat senjata, werewolf pun demikian. Sang tetua Werewolf sebenarnya tidak ingin rasnya ikut campur dalam perselisihan kaum vampire dengan manusia, ia meminta kebebasan rasnya pada King Francessco jika mereka disuruh membantu. Benar saja, berkat bantuan werewolf yang menjadi tentara siang, Perang Besar ini pun dimenangkan oleh kaum vampire. King Francesco pun memenuhi janjinya karena tidak ada lagi alasan untuk memelihara werewolf sebagai bodyguard sebab kaum Slayer sudah musnah. Namun, seperti yg telah diutarakan di awal, King Richard yang bernafsu mengklaim bahwa vampirlah ras tertinggi, merusak perjanjian dengan melakukan genocide. Hal ini juga karena King Richard ingin menyalurkan hasratnya yang ingin terus bertempur (dulu ia adalah Knight). Dengan Kiva-nya, ia membunuh Tetua Werewolf. Para Knight yg semula pekerjaannya hilang karena kaum Slayer musnah menjadi memiliki "mangsa" baru. Kaum werewolf hanya menyisakan "Jiro" sebagai survival terakhir yang sengaja diincar khusus oleh King untuk menjadi Arm Monster-nya.

**About the Gillman**

Gillman adalah ras yang hidup di sekitar air; yaitu rawa-rawa, danau, dan sungai. Beda dengan vampir dan werewolf yang bisa bertransformasi sehingga sulit dibedakan dengan manusia biasa; sosok Gillman adalah manusia dengan kulit bersisik halus, agak berlendir dan licin, berwarna kehijau-hijauan, serta di antara jari tangan mereka terdapat selaput kecil. Mereka hampir ga pernah bersentuhan dengan vampir, werewolf, maupun manusia. Bisa dibilang mereka hidup tenang lah. Paling-paling mereka membunuh manusia cuma kalau ada manusia yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka. Nah, mereka ini juga jadi target genocide-nya King Richard dan menyisakan "Ramon"

**About The Frankenstein**

Pada Abad 18, seorang pemuda jenius bernama Viktor Frankeinstein bermain seperti Tuhan dengan menciptakan suatu "Creature" yg berasal dari potongan mayat manusia tetapi bukan manusia. Viktor selalu menganggap makhluk ciptaannya itu seperti anaknya sendiri dan ia menyebut dirinya "Ayah", karena itulah makhluk tersebut disebut juga Frankenstein. Metode yang sebenarnya tentang penciptaannya telah lama hilang, tapi pecahan catatan yang ia tinggalkan telah dikumpulkan dan dibuat menjadi dua buku terlarang di mana sampai akhir abad 19, orang-orang masih melanjutkan penelitiannya di kegelapan malam dan kemuraman kuburan. Orang-orang yang mewarisi jiwa dan semangat Viktor tersebut kemudian membentuk sebuah organisasi rahasia bernama Polar Route. Polar Route tersembunyi di sebuah gereja, di mana salib yang ada di ujung menaranya dirancang khusus untuk menjadi konduktor petir yang dapat membangkitkan Frankenstein.

Makhluk pertama yg diciptakan oleh Viktor sosoknya masih seperti makhluk buruk rupa. Namun penelitian makin berkembang, berbagai individu-individu dengan kemampuan dan sosok yang bermacam-macam diciptakan. Mulai dari bentuk seperti manusia normal sampai yang memang monster sempurna. Pokoknya, sangat banyak variasi Frankenstein yang diciptakan di Polar Route. Yang jelas, persamaan dari dari semua Frankenstein adalah dua buah elektroda untuk membuat mereka bergerak. Jadi, berbeda dengan vampir, werewolf, dan gillman yg merupakan makhluk immortal; Frankenstein adalah Undead.

Namun, King Richard memerintahkan untuk memusnahkan Polar Route. Dengan Kiva-nya ia memporak-porandakan markas Polar Route, membunuh semua ilmuwan dan frankenstein di sana. Sementara itu, Knight berburu Frankenstein yg hidup tersebar di seluruh Inggris. Kini, hanya tersisa satu Frankenstein bernama "Riki".

PS: Latar belakang ras ini adalah _crossover_ dengan sebuah manga yg berjudul "The Frankenstein Story" karya Nobuhiro Watsuki (pengarang Rurouni Kenshin / Samurai X).

**About The Dran/Dragon/Draco**

Dran adalah sebutan bangsa vampir untuk kaum naga. Manusia menyebut mereka Dragon atau Dracul (dalam bahasa Eropa Tengah). Jika dibandingkan dengan Werewolf dan Gillman, Dran murni adalah hewan dimana manusia lebih banyak menyebutnya sebagai hewan legenda. Populasi Dran sendiri sangat kecil dan terus menyusut karena Dran banyak diburu manusia, terutama oleh para Human Knight sebagai ajang pembuktian dirinya. King Francessco sendiri memelihara satu Dran di Alpen. Saat kepemilikan jatuh ke tangan King Richard, ia mengubah Dran ini menjadi kastilnya sedangkan populasi yang tersisa diberikan kepada Vampire Knight untuk genocide. Jadi, hanya tersisa satu ekor Dran saja. Itu pun sudah alih fungsi.


End file.
